The Rise of Chaos
by RoseKey
Summary: There is light, darkness, and twilight. What if their was another choice?… entering Chaos. A side which will test Sora to the limit. Technically, after KH 2, before DDD, but Sora is Riku in the first KH scenario.


**KH Chaos**

 ** _There is light, darkness, and twilight. What if their was another choice?… entering Chaos. A side which will test Sora to the limit. Technically, after KH 2, before DDD, but Sora is Riku in the first KH scenario._**

Sora was waiting on the small island, for Riku and Kairi. They were suppose to be there already! And it was so boring! Sora pouted.

A voice asked "You bored?"

He turned around to face a figure in a weird coat. Sort of like the organizations, except for the pink and white hems, with grey stitches. "Who are you?!" He asked/yelled, jumping away summoning his keyblade, treating whoever it was as an organization member.

"Easy, I'm no one you'd want to fight."

Sora was confused. That was a strange way to say they were on your side. "What do you mean?"

It didn't sound like any of Xehanort's vessels, more caring in a way, yet ruthless in others. Sora, after his adventures, was used to following his instincts, and all those instincts were telling him that this person in the black coat wasn't an enemy. Trustworthy.

"You can call me K, or Chaos works just as well."

"Caos? Like darkness?!" Sora said, suspiciously. Darkness caused chaos, after all. No, something about that wasn't right.

The person shook his/her head. "Darkness is hate, anger, jealousy, envy, and apathy." Sora nodded, recognizing those feelings from some of the villain's on his adventure. He was never this respectful with Yen Sid, or Xehanort, for some reason. Something told him he didn't need to be this polite either. "Chaos is all those emotions, and more. Hate, love, sorrow, joy. The power of chaos is emotion itself."

"Is that anything like I did when I was fighting Ansem?" Referencing his first adventure, at the top of his head. Which was strange, he hadn't thought of that in forever, yet as soon as that was brought up…. Then again… "Thanks to, my friends." He whispered, almost, inaudible, and closed his eyes at the thought, unconsciously placing a hand over his heart. He unknowingly glowed yellow at the thought.

Something about the coat, seemed to be smiling. "I don't know, wasn't there, but it could be. Or it could have just been the keyblade."

He opened his eyes, and frowned. "Is there any way to tell?" Whatever it was, helped him get his friends back! Helped him out a lot! He owed loyalty to whatever it was!

"Hm, yes. But it would involve immersing yourself with caos." The coat explained.

"How?"

"Practical experience, training." She waved a hand his way, and he glowed a twinge of weird, greyish yellow/green for a second.

"Huh?" He asked, jumping at the glow.

She laughed, and he felt a part of him was pleased that he made her happy. "Just a start in chaos, Sora. Nothing to be afraid of." She said. "The keyblade will protect you from the exposure, unless you already have some experience with it. Like using that sort of power."

He nodded, relaxing. "Thanks"

"See you around, Sora." Disappearing into a grey corridor.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. The redhead running as fast as she could to her friend/crush."Sorry for taking so long, Sora!" Kairi yelled, before enveloping her life long friend in a hug.

Riku followed behind her, at a leisurely pace. "Sora." Riku acknowledged, smirking.

Sora didn't even hear him, all his thoughts were on Kairi. He really did care for her. If there was ever any doubt, one look into her eyes ceased that.

Her caring blue eyes. Her fiery red hair. Her lovely figure(he was 15, you could hardly blame him for thinking such thoughts). Her personality was special. As fiery as Axel. As passionate as the LunaDiver. As kind as the most gentle of princesses of heart. As head strong as Riku.

She was beautiful in every way. Her smile. Her laugh. Perfect.

Did she ever feel this way? Did she know he did?

Riku broke the trance. "Come'on. 'Chip and Dale are waiting for us."

"Ok! Let's go!" Sora, getting as over excited as always, took off running to the gumship. Kairi and Riku followed, with Kairi laughing all the while.

 ** _Please Review, if you would like a continuation._**


End file.
